


𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 Like

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute Theo, M/M, Nervous Liam, Stalking, monster drink times woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: Theo helps Liam get rid of an unwanted stalkerish guy
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 Like

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic listening to 'like or like like' by the miniature tigers :D

"I- I have a boyfriend" Liam said, nervously.

No he didn't. Liam was the weird awkward kid who had diabetes and a fucking _mold_ allergy. Who the fuck was allergic to _mold_? Every single guy he'd met was either too mean, only wanted sex or lived in moldy apartments. He _definitely_ didn't have a boyfriend.

But the creepy, middle aged man who looked like what would happen if Kermit had a child with Patrick Star had been following him for the past hour around goddamn Walmart and was _not_ taking no for an answer.

"I have a boyfriend" Liam repeated, trying to sound more confident.

"Yeah, well I don't see him here ,sugarplum." The man grinned, his teeth a musty shade of yellow. "So why don't we-"

"Hi honey!" Liam yelped, as a buff, ripped arm rested on his shoulder. He gasped as he saw who the arm belonged to.

He was easily one of the most gorgeous men Liam had ever laid eyes on. With his obvious 6 pack that was visible through his tank top, jawline that looked like it was carved by god himself and beautiful stormy greyish green eyes, he could have easily been a model.

"I was all looking over for you I- who's your friend?" He asked stopping his happy rambling with a start.

 _Wow,_ Liam thought. _He's pretty._

"Um, who are you again?" He asked Kermit Star, smiling sweetly.

He grunted and stalked off, muttering under his breath.

"Holy shit, thank you so much!" Liam exclaimed. "This guy's been following me around since I got out of my art class and I saw him watching me get my 7'th pack of energy drinks and I was like "hey, isn't that the guy who was sutting opposite me in the subwa-"

"It's okay" The man cut him off, laughing.  
"I'm Theo" He said, smiling.

 _God, even his teeth are pretty_ , Liam groaned internally.

"I- I'm Liam" He said, stuttering.

"Well, Liam, do you have a boyfriend?" Theo said, grinning at him.

"Well no guys are just um a little...ew. No wait, I'm not straight though! It's just that most guys just want to take advantage of me because I apparently give off sad bottom vibes. I mean, they aren't _wrong_. But still. I don't want sex, I want someone to _like_ like me. I also have a mold allergy, which is pretty shitty but not as shitty as houses they live in and even though I'm probably what most guys consider a downgrade, my standards are pretty fucking hi-" He stopped as he heard Theo snorting out a laugh.

"What?" He asked, a small smile growing on his face as Theo kept laughing.

"It's just...you're real cute when you ramble, Liam" Theo grinned as Liam squeaked.

He wasn't catching feeling. Ew haha, feelings. He just thought he was cute and hot and gorgeous he didn't _like_ like him, haha. Why whould he be catching feeling for the literal god flirting with him? Besides even though he definitely did _not_ have a crush on Theo, he was probably just the flirty type anyway. The kind of guy who could get anyone so he flirted with everyone.

"Well anyway, Liam, if you need more assistance warding off weirdos, here's my number" Theo said, handing him a peice of paper with his number on it.

"And um, if you'd like to go for a real date to sometime...I'd be down" He continued, scratching the back of his neck.

"A...date?" Liam asked, confused. "With... _me_??"

"Yeah, I mean...I could _like_ like you" Theo smiled, fidgeting a little.

_What. What what what what what._

"Works for me" Liam said, his dimples popping out of his toothy grin.

"I'll catch you later then" Theo grinned, walking off.

Liam stayed there, glued to the spot, with his cart full of a months worth of monster drinks in his hand.

_Holy shit._

Yup, he definitely _like_ liked Theo.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry, i r e a l l y don't know what this random 5 am , monster drink induced crack fic is. 
> 
> ʷᵉˡˡ ᵃⁿʸʷᵃʸˢ
> 
> TYSSMM FOR READINGG!!! COMMENTS/KUDOS/CRITICISM ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED❤❤❤


End file.
